The Gang's All Here
by Hypnosbutterfly
Summary: The gang gets together at the dancing dove. Roald gets a fanclub, Joren gets on his knees, and a mysterious figure creates chaos... teeensy bit of slash at the end I felt the need to put a warning here


The Gang's All Here

The Gang's All Here!

Keladry sat at one of many small round tables in the Dancing Dove, staring self-consciously at her glass of ginger-ale. She took a sip and nearly spilled it on herself as a more than slightly inebriated Neal plopped down next to her and slung an arm over her shoulders.

Her grinned lopsided at her and she had to admit he looked very good when he was this relaxed and easy going. "Come on Mindelan, you're acting like the Lump again! He said in a voice that was slightly too loud. He waved a hand at their friends who were having a wonderful time, enjoying the time off from their knight training, "We're having this lil' cel'bration for you ya know, becoming a squire and all. You made it, lighten up a bit!"

Kel shrugged his arm off and said, "One of us has to be responsible Neal, with all of you guys getting drunk someone has to get us back to the palace." 

Her face, to a stranger was expressionless. Yamani-smooth. But to anyone who knew her well it was obvious that she was lying. More than anything she wanted to join in, but felt it ws her duty to be the dependable one. The safe one.

She looked around longingly at her friends. Cleon, Faleron, and Merric were playing a game of cards in the corner, their voices carrying all the way across the room. They were arguing over which one of them was really cheating. Kel grinned and shook her head, even Roald and Owen were here, Roald even more intoxicated than Neal. 

Kel never even noticed a long fingered hand drop something into her half full glass of ginger ale.

chapter 2

Twelve minutes later…

Keladry sat on Cleon's lap as he played cards. Cleon grinned at her and she grinned back. Whatever had been slipped to her had made her relaxed all right, it had made her as drunk as the rest of them. "See Roald, I can get just as many girls as you can. An' I ain't even a prince o' the realm!" Cleon said as he took a drink of his ale. 

Prince Roald ran a hand through his black hair and grinned rakishly. "Oh yeah? We'll see 'bout that." The prince jumped onto his chair and then stepped onto the table. It tottered a moment under his weight then steadied. He spread his hands out and cleared his throat to get everyones attention. "Hey! Everyone! I'm Prince Roald, how many of you lovely ladies would like to join my Fan Club and spend the evening with me?" It did his ego good to see at least half of the women in the room giggle madly and rush to his side and help him down from the table. 

Cleon glared at him then contemplated the Lady Squire in his lap. He squeezed her around her middle and planted a kiss on her cheek. "My rosebud, you love me more than him righ'? My star in the heavans?" 

Kel leaned back against him, "Of course I love you more than tha' spoiled brat Cleon. It's you and me forever!" Both Cleon and Kel looked up as a shadow passed over them for a moment. A familiar shadow.

Joren of Stone Mountain walked past the two squires. He covered a grin with his hand. This was working out a lot better even than he thought it would. Even if no one else saw it but him, and even if no one believed him, it was amusing to no end to watch the Lump and her little friends acting this way. Who knew that the prince could be this drunk, he thought as Roald walked through a secret back door with several beautiful young women.

Joren sat at the bar and ordered a drink. Turning for a moment as it was set in front of him to glance at Kel who was deep in Cleon's embrace, he didn't realize that the bartender was very familiar. 

He took a long drink and sighed…

Chapter 3

Joren sat at the bar looking longingly over at Kel and her friends. Kel, Cleon, Neal, and Faleron had retreated to a corner and were involved in a game of dice. Joren took a deep breath and swaggered over to them, flipping a lock of his long white-blond hair over his shoulder as he stood behind them and cleared his throat.

A few moments later, a rather bemused Kel watched from her seat as her rival Joren of Stone Mountain poured his heart out to her. He began by begging forgiveness for his transgressions, but had swiftly moved on to say that he was awed by her radiance and had hidden his true feelings behind a mask of hate. 

"So you see Keladry, I love you, always will love you." A look of pleading came into his eyes. "Will you have me Lady Kel?" Joren took one of her hands in his and Kel's eyes brimmed with tears. 

"Of course, silly boy, I loved you too! Who could resist your charming smile and you're the most beautiful squire I have ever known!" Kel threw her arms around the now kneeling squire and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

Cleon watched this with loathing but turned as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Cleon… I love you man." Neal said, producing a pink flower from behind his back. 

The squire from Kennan shook his head and took the flower, placing it in his red hair behind his ear. I love you too Neal. Let's get married?" 

"Oh yes! This is the happiest day of my life!" Neal and Cleon began kissing as well.

********************

In various parts of the Royal Palace, four squires woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. Numair Salmalin grinned as he looked up at the ceiling. _That will teach them for fighting and interrupting my experiments. _He thought as he looked over at the bundle of herbs on the table by his bed. 

Ok… I am never ever consuming that much caffeine and sugar in the same night look where it takes me. Well that is it, this fic is over and I am never talking to master Numair again!!!

I am not even asking for reviews flame me please I deserve it!!!


End file.
